Ragged night
by TeekayStaples
Summary: Another Lonnis one shot, Lonny and Dennis admit they love each other on Dennis' birthday.


**Ragged night **

Dennis had no idea that he'd drunk so much until he passed out on the office floor. The night had been a blur. Two glasses had quickly turned into five, and that soon turned into seven. Then he lost count. It had been one hell of a party, he knew that much.

Lonny had thrown Dennis a surprise party at the Bourbon to celebrate his birthday. There might've been cake (Dennis honestly couldn't remember) but he remembered that there were presents, and Arsenal had been there, although Dennis had no idea how Lonny had managed that.

When he woke up, his head was pounding and he felt slightly sick. He opened his eyes and found that he was face to face with Lonny.

Without moving around too much, he took a moment to work out where he was. He was lying on the office floor in the same clothes he'd been wearing the previous night. He and Lonny both had their arms wrapped around each other, and Lonny was snoring softly.

He badly needed to get up and stretch, but if he did, Lonny would wake up. And, let's be honest, when would he have Lonny that close again? He went back to sleep.

Lonny woke up. He had a horrible headache, but he was used to that by now. He opened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat when he saw how close he was to his best friend. The events of last night came flooding back to him and he realised that they must've passed out in the office after the party. He winced and realised that his foot had fallen asleep. He reluctantly sat up and sighed sadly.

"Happy birthday Den." He said with a smile. He hesitated for a moment before kissing Dennis on the forehead, "Love you." He added in a mumble before moving to get up.

Dennis' eyes snapped open at the words. Before Lonny could get up, Dennis grabbed him by the back of his suspenders and pulled him back onto the floor.

"What did you say?"

Lonny's face went bright red.

"I-I thought you were asleep."

"Lonny, what did you just say?"

Lonny stared at Dennis, fear evident in his brown eyes. He couldn't tell if Dennis was happy or angry or just plain shocked.

"Um, I said... happy birthday?" He said it uncertainly, without confidence as he waited for Dennis' response.

"Did you say... did you say you loved me?"

"Uh... well, I thought you were sleeping, and very, very hung over."

"Lonny, answer me. Did you say you loved me or didn't you?"

Lonny bit his lip. He hated when Dennis stared at him for too long. It made him more nervous than he already was. Sure enough, he struggled to speak as Dennis refused to take his eyes off him.

"I ugh... well... um..."

Lonny wasn't usually one to be lost for words. Most of the time, he was talking Dennis' ear off. Getting him to shut up, that was the problem. Dennis couldn't help but find it a little amusing that Lonny was struggling to speak. Fortunately, Lonny noticed Dennis' slight smirk and it made him feel slightly more at ease. He sighed.

"Yes. I did say it."

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

"...Did, did you mean it?" Dennis asked.

Lonny nodded cautiously, still waiting for Dennis' response.

Dennis said nothing. He just stared.

"Dennis? You ok?"

No response.

"Come on Den, say something. You're freaking me out a bit."

"You, meant it?"

"We don't have to act on it." Lonny said as he scrambled to his feet. Unfortunately, his left foot was still asleep and he came crashing down next to Dennis again.

Lonny quickly launched into a long winded explanation that soon had him gasping for air, Dennis smiled at him, looking very amused.

"Are you finished?" He asked after several minutes. Lonny opened his mouth to say more but Dennis silenced him by placing a finger to Lonny's lips, making him blush immensely.

"I love you too." Dennis said quietly, still half smirking.

Lonny blinked.

"You what?"

"I love you too." Dennis repeated casually.

Lonny's eyes widened. Never, never in a million years did he think Dennis would ever say that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but in all honesty, I don't think I could live without you."

Lonny grinned, unable to recall a time when he was this happy as Dennis' lips crashed into his.

"Best birthday ever." Dennis muttered as he and Lonny separated for a total of three seconds.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I got the best possible present. You."

"No refunds." Lonny joked. Dennis chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare."

**The End**


End file.
